Into the shadows
by mtziggorot
Summary: Dark evil Naruto fiction not for the faint of heart.


IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: A/N: There are many stories with Naruto where he is thirteen years old and he is hooking up with women 15+ years older than he, I will not be doing that in this story, they will be leaving the academy at the age of seventeen and will have been in it since age four, this to me makes more sense because I do not like to think of thirteen year olds fight in war like situations, especially considering that they are forced to do in certain areas of the world most notably Africa. It is also important to note this is a dark story, don't expect all the protect precious people crap in this story, if you have a weak stomach do NOT read this story I don't want to receive a bunch of hate mail talking about how twisted and sick I am . Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the Naruto franchise.

**Naruto's home**

Currently Naruto was laying in bed in a dream filled sleep; this was quite a common occurrence for him for his partner in life often pulled him into his own dreams to have conversations with him. This was what was occurring now.

"The end of my academic career draws near, I will soon be acquiring a sensei and team mates, this should be quite interesting." Naruto stated to a dark presence within his head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself young one, you may be strong, but these are the jonin of the village we are talking about, they will be quite formidable. Also you must watch yourself, these jonin are not only powerful fighters but keen in the art of observation as well, you cannot let them get to close to you or they will see you for what you truly are." The malicious figure spoke

"Fret not sensei they will never pick up on my true self." Naruto spoke again in a stoic voice, as his mindscape began to blur as he snapped back to reality. But before he did his sensei said one more thing. "We shall see."

Naruto awoke with a start, he was back in the real world, where he had power and control, his sensei saw too much of him, and had slowly over time managed to warp the boys desires, not that Naruto minded, he had a companion in his sensei, he didn't in anyone else in the village. He had only one person, his sensei and he would please him. So getting out of bed he walked into his bathroom, relieved himself and stood in front of the mirror, withdrew a straight razor from within a draw located on the sink and went about shaving the stubble that accumulated over the past twenty four hours. With that task finished he entered his shower to cleanse himself, and then set about getting dressed, pulling on black shinobi pants and taped his ankles, and he then withdrew a black skintight long sleeve shirt and pulled it on, Naruto finished his ensemble by putting on black gloves and tying his headband around his forehead, he then grabbed a few trail rations he had stashed away, never being one to sit and cook or eat a proper meal, no the rations held all the nutrients that where require, and he had grown accustomed to the taste. He then went out the door eating his rations on the way to the school for team placements.

Arriving at the class room he had studied in for hopefully his last time he was greeted with Iruka a man that had taught his class for the last three years, he stood there greeting each student that arrived with pride and a small amount of sorrow in seeing them leave. He greeted Iruka and went to his seat patiently waiting to be called. He had worked very hard to become the top of the class, he wanted to ensure he got the very best training available to him, he was secretly hoping he would be placed with Sasuke Uchiha second heir to the Uchiha clan behind his brother who was one of the most if not the most powerful man in the leaf village and also commander of the ANBU black ops, he wanted to see those eyes at work, the sharingan, he wanted to know all about them, he wanted them for himself, the power they held. So with hope in his heart he waited for the announcements to be made. Then he heard his name called.

"Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Naruto Uzumaki, your jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." Iruka spoke and droned on with the remainder of the class' placements.

Naruto was crestfallen he didn't get either of the placements he was hoping for, and heard that Sasuke was placed with the legendary copy ninja just added insult to injury, for if there truly was a man that could teach Naruto all he wanted to learn it was the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. He also had a biting question.

"Who is Kurenai Yuhi?" he spoke it quietly but the question remained, he had never heard of a person named Kurenai in the jonin ranks, and he had gotten a peak at the roster of jonin a few years ago when he was called to visit the Hokage, so it stood to reason she was a newly made jonin, no were near the candidate Kakashi was to teach him what he needed. But that question of who this person is was soon answered when a very lovely lady entered the room and called for team eight asking them to follow her.

**With team eight**

Team eight as they would be known as until further notice where currently sitting on a park bench with their new sensei standing in front of them, Kiba, the lowest scoring of the class looked quite uncomfortable sitting in the presence of their sensei, Naruto figured he was more than likely aroused because after all if you were considering how lovely their sensei was, Naruto himself felt a bit uncomfortable with her gaze directed on him, being alone and ignored all your life by both the men and women of the village alike and then suddenly one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen takes interest in you even if it was a requirement, a situation like that would stagger the most stalwart of men. What really drew him in where her eyes her lovely eyes, so similar to the eyes of the Uchiha, the eyes he had coveted ever since he had met his sensei, but they were slightly different too something about them, he couldn't tell if they where a dojutsu or just exotic eyes. Either way it was best for him to not dwell on how beautiful his sensei was it wasn't like she would mean anything to him in the final scheme of things, he had only one goal, he had to obtaining power. Once he had power he could secure everything else he wanted and make his sensei proud, he knew what he had to do and he would do so for his sensei. It was then he heard Kurenai call out his name.

"Naruto, now why don't you introduce yourself to the team?" Kurenai said to him, but the way she said it was obviously indicating that it wasn't truly a question but an order.

Naruto then promptly stood up and turned to face the group. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki genin of the Leaf, I come of no clan." He stated and sat back down, he noticed the dumbstruck look on the other genin in his unit and deduced that an introduction like that was in no way similar to the way they had introduced themselves he supposed that he should have been paying more attention to what they were saying, it was a rookie mistake getting caught up in your own thoughts

Kurenai was giving him a flat look, that wasn't what she really meant by introducing themselves they didn't really learn a thing about him, but she accepted it anyway; the boy had always kept to himself as far she could remember, but she never truly did notice or care for him one way of another but now that he was on her team she figured it would take time to build his trust. Very well tomorrow I will evaluate your skills to see how we will move forward as a group.

"Naruto I wish to speak with you, Kiba, Hinata you are dismissed." Kurenai announced to the team as she settled on the bench and waited for herself and Naruto to be alone.

Naruto approached Kurenai with great caution something she caught onto very quickly and felt like sighing but she supposed he had every right to act that way. "Naruto I know you may not trust us or even like us, but we are a team and as a team we must find a way to work together so that we don't not die when we partake in missions and we complete said missions so going into this team I must ask you to keep an open mind none of us have wronged you to my knowledge, so don't assume we will each and every person is different." Kurenai spoke in a soft voice leaning closer to him and smiling doing her best to try to charm him into participating and giving this team, and her his full effort. It was something she had always been good at charming men and getting them to do what she wanted, and after all he was critical to the team and the village as a whole, he was also her student and she needed to bond with her students or they would not be able to learn from her.

Naruto took a hard look at Kurenai at first he thought she was flirting with him, this routine of hers was quite effective, had it been a few years ago, or had he never met his sensei this subtle manipulation through light flirting probably would have made him melt it made his heart quicken even now, but instead of turning into a lovesick animal he kept his stoic visage in place and responded. "I will keep an open minds Yuhi sensei."

Kurenai frowned slightly that wasn't the reaction she was going for but she would accept it. "Very well you are dismissed" Kurenai stated and watched as Naruto turned around and walked off, she noticed he instantly lowered his eyes each time he passed a villager, and tried to appear as little as possible. She wondered at first why he did this but instantly remembered the nine tails, more than likely the villagers made him believe it was best to be as small and invisible or as close to as possible when moving among them. It was a sad thought, but one that intrigued her, the Hokage said that she would be taking charge of Naruto because the Hokage felt her genjutsu abilities could restrain the nine tails if that time where to come. She had her own reservations but the Hokage had faith so she should also. With that Kurenai got up and walked off headed to a local bar the jonin liked to hang out in she was hoping to meet up with a couple and talk about the problem already forming within her team.

**With Naruto**

Naruto arrived at his home, he had walked slowly the entire time there taking his time and thinking over what had occurred, he was stuck with an inadequate teacher and an unusual team, maybe the Hokage knew more about him and his motives than he thought. He shook that thought off, the old Hokage was good, beyond good he was amazing, and in his prime he was sure the old man could defeat his sensei, and probably any other shinobi to have ever lived. Not that he would ever tell his sensei that. Hiruzen Sarutobi was indeed a powerful man Naruto had no desire to engage him in combat but he would be lying if he said he did not desire to posses the old man's forbidden scroll. Just thinking of all that power excited him, licking his lips at the prospect as he entered his home and, discarded his sandals and went about exercising doing his pushups, sit ups, and pull ups. As he allowed his thoughts to drift into his team, Kurenai he knew little about but obtaining a jonin rank does show she should at the very least have some useable knowledge for him. The girl seemed useless but those eyes of hers, the byakugan from what he understood were very handy he would have to see about her true skill. The Inuzuka boy was for all the world just about useless outside of a conventional hand to hand fight, he would be the first to die Naruto supposed. Not that it would be a loss. Soon Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he realized he truly had no more exercises left to do for the day, the young man looked around and noted the fading light outside, he quickly grabbed a cloak hanging up on a hook near his door way, Swaddling himself in it and pulling the hood up to where it concealed his face, coving his entire body as he put back on his sandals, he then proceeded to grab another trail ration and with that in hand and his form concealed from prying eyes by the cloak, he slipped out his window and made his way out into the village doing his best to remain undetected as he prowled the roof tops. The sun falling over the trees slowly descending out of view painting the evening sky with nine very vibrant orange streaks as Naruto moved among the roof tops.

**Kurenai**

Kurenai was currently sitting with Anko Mitarashi one of her oldest and dearest friends from her days in the academy, true she was older than Anko by three years but Anko was quite talented in the shinobi arts and was fast tracked into her class. Of course that was before the young woman was taken as an apprentice to one of the Sannin.

"HAHAHA" Anko's voice broke out.

Kurenai gave Anko a tiresome look. "It isn't funny Anko."

Anko could hardly squelch her laughter down enough to cough out an answer. "Of course it is Kurenai, the Inuzuka boy had a hard on the entire time you were talking to them, I'm sitting with the future Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, hey on the plus side, I've hear they are real animals in bed." Anko joked with her friend as she collapsed into a heap of laughter onto the ground all the while Kurenai sat there highly unamused.

Anko after that spell had finally finished laughing and sat up, once again able to contain herself she looked at Kurenai the playful visage dropping. "You really have the nine-tails on your team, what is he like?" Anko asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know really, he was really quiet, I am not even sure he paid attention to half the things I said when I was doing team introductions. I get a real bad feeling from him Anko I don't know what to expect from him that is never good in a comrade." Kurenai explained the situation to her friend.

"He sounds like a strange one alright, well maybe you should observe him around the village maybe that will give you a way to bond with him? Ohh Look Kurenai, Choza and them are going to be doing shots lets go." Anko tried to advise her friend before leaving the table dragging Kurenai off with her to go enjoy a few drinks and watch with the other jonin that where gathered around the inu-shika-cho team that were currently having a drinking contests. The night was spent from that point onward having fun and enjoying themselves and soon Kurenai ended up at her apartment and was sliding into a long thin nightgown and preparing to go to bed. But at the end of the night Kurenai's fears remained as she laid her head down and drifted off to sleep, just as a shadowy cloaked figure skipped over her apartment window.

**With Naruto**

As the crescent moon was rising in the sky casting an eerie white light across a world bathed in darkness, Naruto was perching under an outcropping in the Uchiha district, shielded from the moon's subtle light beneath the ledge of the building, there he sat, silent, wrapped in his cloak, and watching the one person in the entire district who interested him as the man went about his business, Shishui Uchiha, Shishui was the man that possessed what Naruto desired, or so claimed his sensei, the most powerful Sharingan since the founder of the Uchiha clan. It was something Naruto truly desired, and he would have it, he felt in his heart that he needed it, all that power. Naruto's thoughts drifted off as he imagined all the power that could be possessed with the Sharingan. After a brief time he was brought back from his visions of grand power to head to one of his favorite spots in the Leaf village, slipping around the ANBU patrolling the village skillfully in silence as the young man arrive at an old entrance to the sewer that ran underneath the city, a place he had spent a fair amount of his childhood exploring, anything to avoid the glares and harsh treatment at the hands of the village. The boy glided along the top of the water without so much as causing a ripple in the water's surface, ghosting across it in such an eerie way. Coming to a secret compartment he pressed a brick in, taking a step back to watch the hidden door slide over to allow his entrance into the room.

There he stood inside a large room that was once a laboratory, one left by Orochimaru if the notes and journals he had found where to be believed. Naruto had stumbled upon it many years ago when he came down to the sewers to lean to water walk as per his sensei's instructions. The room was filled with tables some designed to conduct experiments on, those tables were equipped with sinks, burners that responded and ignited when exposed to surges of chakra, and drains to flush away whatever unsavory substance was left on the table when the experiment was concluded, the other tables had straps that indicated a far more sinister purpose, restraining live test subjects, not that Naruto cared, it was all a part of the pursuit for power and power he would have.

Sighing lightly as he began walking to a table that was currently restraining the disheveled appearance of a woman possibly in her early thirties, though the dropping bags under her eyes and the slight hollowing of her face spoke a tell of malnourishment and neglect for her own well being making it more difficult to determine her age, and sitting next to the table restraining the woman was a table with several beakers filled with various experiments Naruto had conducted over the years, moving to the table containing the beakers he gazed down at a small stack of books, opening one and turning to the last few entries, as he began to refreshing his memory about what he was last conducting when he was here the previous visit. As he turned to the table and begin mixing again occasionally stopping to jot down notes in the journal he kept by the table side, all the while ignoring the bound and gagged woman behind him. After about an hour of going over notes the young man turned and took in the shape of the woman behind him who until this point had tried to appear as small as possible, bound and gagged on the table stripped naked with her arms and legs spread and restrained at each corner of the table. There was something oddly erotic bubbling up inside him as he looked at the helpless test subject, so weak and vulnerable. And as he was fighting away a smirk he took a step toward her table, the woman flinched back slightly as he stepped forward, even though she was bound and had no were to run to.

"You should smile more often, after all I am your only chance at survival I don't know why you insist on treating me with such aloofness. The boy stated as he ran his gloved hand over top of the exposed form of the woman dragging his fingers across her chest and stomach hard enough to make red streaks from the pressure.

"I must say I feel we have really bonded over the past few days." Naruto said again as he brought his hand to a stop overtop of her groin and stepped backward before removing his hand and spinning on his heel as he retrieved a syringe and filled it with one of the liquids on the table before moving to inject it into the vulnerable woman behind him while he began pressing his other hand onto the side of her face as he began to empty the syringe.

"I hope you make a lot of noise for me, you really have no idea how good you sound." he whispered to the woman as his breath hot as it fell onto the side of the woman's head. "It will be alright I will take excellent care of you." He proclaimed as he withdrew the syringe and stepped back slightly as he moved to remove the gag stopping his hand overtop her mouth as he leaned in once more.

"Are you actually going to eat this time, if you spit at me again I will have to punish you, and I don't want to do that." Naruto informed the girl as he looked down at her thinking of all the things he could do to her to punish her, several cruel ideas leapt to mind. The woman then slowly nodded as Naruto reached for the gag.

**Training field the next morning**

As Naruto reached the training field the next morning he had no idea what to expect, arriving at the location before the others he looked over the ground. Flat and grassy with a forested area and a small pond in the center of that forest the ground beneath his feet was hard and rocky, an interesting meeting spot from the Jonin lead.

"I'm glad you're here early Naruto, it will give us time to talk." Kurenai stated as she appeared behind the boy.

"Greetings sensei." Naruto said to her in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

Kurenai took in the boy's form, he was slightly taller than she was standing at approximately five foot eight, but he was obviously far heavier than she was; the tight black shirt he wore made it far easier to judge his weight, probably close to one hundred ninety pounds, a very muscular frame for his height. Hand to hand combat with him would be risky, even with her undoubtedly greater skill in taijutsu because of their respective ages and her being a jonin, but the weight difference was great enough that her blows would be less effective as his body would be far more stable when withstanding the blows dealt, she didn't even think the Inuzuka boy Kiba was as large as Naruto was and that was a clan renowned for their ability with taijutsu.

"Hello Naruto I am glad you arrived early, it shows dedication and work ethic, two things I respect in people." Kurenai said to Naruto approvingly.

"I'm glad we can find some common ground sensei, I firmly believe that dedication and drive to obtain your goals is what it takes to accomplish anything." Naruto stated, thinking that in time his sensei might be a person whom he could bring into his many experiments, not know just how far apart they truly were on their ideology.

"You where very early I don't know when the other two will be here, so Naruto tell me what drives you, what is it that you wish for, for me it is the safety and wellbeing of the people I care about." Kurenai explained to the young man as she attempted to dredge up information about him.

"Money and power, if you obtain those two things anything else is within your grasp." Naruto responded flatly disregarding the shocked look given to him by Kurenai.

Kurenai stood there frozen, of all the answers she expected to hear from the boy, money and power was not the response she was hoping for. That was cause for great concern in her, always being of the mindset that everyone should help everyone else.

"What?!" Kurenai exclaimed dropping her professionalism momentarily at the shocking new given to her by her student.

"Money and power, Yuhi sensei that is what drives me." Naruto attempted to clarify not caring for the rhetorical nature of the statement.

"But that isn't the shinobi way Naruto, in our village we must be a united front against all that would do us wrong." Kurenai said to Naruto.

"Okay" was Naruto's simple response, in the simplicity of it and the way he said it without really paying attention to her told her that he really didn't care about that way of thinking which only server to infuriate Kurenai further.

"No don't tell me okay Naruto, learn it, learn what It means to be a part of the leaf village, a part of this team, because if you don't act as part of the team then there is no place for you in my team." Kurenai scolded Naruto as he looked flatly at the older woman.

"I understand Yuhi sensei and I will work on that." Naruto told Kurenai attempting to appease her.

Nodding Kurenai decided it may be best to end their conversation and wait for the other members of their team in silence. It didn't take the other members of the team long, as both the Hyuga girl and the Inuzuka boy arrived right on time, almost to the second they were seen in the distance walking across the field talking animatedly amongst themselves, well the Inuzuka was animated, the Hyuga girl looked frightened. Arriving at their other two team mates they all greeted each other before Kurenai set about explaining.

"Okay today I will evaluate your ninja skills; you all will be fighting me. I want your best; you can use any weapons and ninja abilities you may have. Including kunai and shuriken if you don't come at me with everything you have you all stand no chance of defeating me." Kurenai stated as she moved to stand away from her students tensing her muscles but staying in a lax stance.

All three newly minted genin tensed before Naruto quickly reached his hands around his back and removing several shuriken from his pouch threw a diagonal hail of bladed discs at Kurenai before he leapt away to find a hiding spot. The other two genin took advantage of Kurenai flipping over the shuriken to rush themselves into hiding spots as well. Though with Hinata's slower movements Kurenai saw where she had moved into cover at. Her students where patient, unfortunately for them, a jonin can keep their guard up even when there was no perceived threat. Kurenai leapt away to try to isolate her students, Kiba was the one she came to first, he managed to dispel the initial genjutsu she placed on the boy even though he did stumble around in it for some time within the illusion before he released it and attacked her. His taijutsu was actually very good beyond what she expected even with him coming from the Inuzuka clan. But with her skill as a jonin he put up a good fight, but was ultimately overcome, but if he could grow as she hoped by the time the boy was a chunin he would be better than she in hand to hand combat.

Moving quickly to Hinata's hiding place Kurenai was about to engage the girl until Hinata became frightened and opted to run away instead of engaging her, after that it didn't take Kurenai long to run the girl down and disable her. She quickly moved past that target to find her last student and test his abilities, she was not sure what to expect from the nine tails host so she figured it best to push him to the limit. She found the boy she realized as she activated a tripwire causing a spear cut piece of wood come flying out of the ground below as she moved to evade it hitting another trap that caused a hail of shuriken to come down on her in avoiding those she managed to trigger another trap that caused two spike cut branches to come out from either side of her to try to pin her as she was leaping away Naruto burst from the canopy and engaged her in hand to hand combat before pulling a blade and slicing at her with it, she caught and tried to control his knife hand, but it was in vain as the boy was able to overpower her with his larger more muscular frame and greater strength so she pulled her leg in and delivered a sharp blow to his ribcage causing him to be propelled backward by the force of the kick dropping the kunai he had used to attack her. As Naruto regained his footing in the tree Kurenai spoke.

"You are quite impressive, its exactly what I would have expected from the rookie of the year, but your foolish if you think you can go toe to toe with me and win." Kurenai spoke to him in an apprising yet confident tone

"You are better than I anticipated I do admit but don't think you've won yet." Naruto stated flatly before raising his fingers in a half ram seal and channeling chakra to it.

It was in that moment Kurenai heard it, the sizzling sound of paper bombs on fire, she reacted before she knew what she was reacting to and leaped away just as the tree she was perched atop exploded into many pieces as several kunai where flung at Kurenai mid leap, she managed to use her light flexible frame to twist out of the path of almost all of them except one kunai knife that slit the clothing on her shoulder, but managed to avoid her flesh by just millimeters, the boy was impressive. He managed to prepare the ground and fight her on his terms; there may be something to this rookie of the year nonsense. But she was a jonin and she was going to show the boy his place, as soon as she landed she leapt toward him and engaged in a vicious taijutsu fight, now taijutsu was easily her weakest ability of the basic three, but she was still enough to put Naruto on the defensive and eventually overwhelm the boy. Just as she was landing blows on the yellow hair boy, the tree line parted and Kiba along with his dog Akamaru came bursting out of the tree line and rushed her with some kind of drilling taijutsu, which caused her to lessen her assault on Naruto and jump away to avoid the attack. The two boys looked at each other and then Kiba nodded to Naruto, the two seemed to take an understanding to one another as they both leapt forward Kiba once again using his drill attack to close the gap as Naruto threw a kunai knife and used his superior speed to close the gap. Avoiding Kiba's attack she was forced to move right into Naruto's line of attack as she threw her guard up and they engaged into combat a narrowly missed strike from behind indicated that Hinata had worked up her courage and joined in the fray, Kurenai managed to keep on the defensive with three excellent taijutsu users attacked her until she grew weary of the attack and decided to end the test.

Dog → Snake → Monkey → Ox → Tiger

Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters

Soon all three of her students were stuck in giant trees that had sprouted behind them the genjutsu taking hold and effectively winning the battle. She moved to her students as the trees that bound them fell away as she released her jutsu.

"You three where very impressive, each of your taijutsu skill was far more than what I had anticipated. Naruto preparing the ground where you planned to fight me was brilliant, it really showed you deserving of the title rookie of the year. Kiba you're very bold in confronting me, but next time you know an opponent outmatches you try not to rush in and engage them in combat, and Hinata I don't know why you are so shy, but in battle you cannot turn and run after you have been made, sometimes you have to fight back." Kurenai criticized all of her students before dismissing them; she noted that Naruto immediately left the area as quickly as possible, while Kiba and Hinata walked off together. It bothered her that Naruto was already becoming the outsider in their team she would have to do something to remedy that.

**Naruto**

Naruto walked quickly to his apartment, that training exercise had taken longer than he thought it was already late afternoon, he had to get home change, possibly grab a quick rest and the high tail it over to his laboratory so he could make his daily notes on the new trial he was conducting. Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment and pulled off the gloves he wore and the shirt quickly opening a drawer taking out one of the ration bars he quickly set about devouring it, as he looked outside he noted that the sun was already setting, it was time for him to go about his business, so stepping into the shower he quickly rinsed himself off and stepped out putting on a new outfit consisting of the same clothing he then went to retrieve his cloak, wrapping himself in it and opening the window, ghosting out of it and shutting it without making a sound, he set about going through the rooftops once again in silence headed toward his hide away, he was curious how the girl was doing. If she survived overnight than the progress he had made since his last attempt was nothing short of spectacular. He ghosted atop the water in the sewer once again without causing ripples in the surface of the water, and quickly made it to the false brick trigger to open his lab, opening it and enter in he immediately walked over to the woman, her eyes were fearful as he approached, but she was alive none the less, he was close, soon the bonding agent would be stable enough to use on himself and he could obtain his prize. He made it to the table beside the woman when he realized something was wrong, quickly slipping his hand back into his cloak he withdrew several kunai and hurled them at the disturbance causing a figure to leap out of the shadows to avoid the throw blades. The figure was approximately his height but was draped in a cloak making it impossible to distinguish anything else about them.

"You know, when I was told to come here to retrieve lord Orochimaru's notes on genetic splicing and transplanting the most I expected to find was a couple of broken beakers, mice, and a few dusty notebooks, I never expected to find a well kept lab with active experiments going on." The figure spoke and pulled back their hood, revealing it to be male, probably early twenties that was baring the leaf village insignia on his headband, the older boy had white grey hair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked firmly.

"My friend there is no need for that hostility; I am Kabuto Yakushi genin of the leaf." The one known as Kabuto introduced himself as such.

"You're no genin, you managed to infiltrate this place and remain hidden from me until I was within ten feet of you, jonin have difficulty hiding from me, so it bares to reason you are as good as they are." Naruto stated coldly to his 'guest'.

"You aren't what you appear to be either are you? There is no way you should of even detected my presence let alone had the reaction speed to attack me before I realized I was being attacked, no neither of us are what we appear to be which is why I have an interest in you, I work for the Sannin Lord Orochimaru, and I believe you are exactly the kind of person he would be looking for, highly perceptive and intelligent and also very deceptive and misleading. Together the three of us could do great things."

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

Kabuto smirked "I'm glad you asked"

**With Naruto three weeks later**

Naruto was awakening from a restful sleep his sensei did not disturb him this time, he moved over to the mirror in his bathroom to begin his morning routine than quickly pulled on his clothing, opting for a very lose fitting long sleeved shirt instead of the tight one he typically wore and then exited his apartment and headed toward the training ground where his team had been practicing in-between the odd jobs know as D ranked missions they were given. He didn't like the D ranked missions but he wasn't going to complain it was easy money and people left him alone, it was pretty common knowledge that the nine tailed fox was sealed within him he smirked at the thought, the entire village so scared of one thing they shunned the boy who supposable carried it within him, for what proof did they have the nine tails was sealed into him other than the word of an aging Hokage. People the thought made him want to snort, for whatever reason the leaf village had shunned further advancement. Orochimaru was a brilliant man far to intelligent for these backward people with their misplaced sense of honor, what honor was there in being a shinobi, they where an organization designed to lie, cheat, steal and kill others there was no honor.

Arriving at the training ground he took a deep breath inhaling as he smelled all the aromas around him, yes this is where he felt comfortable, and under the training of the jonin Yuhi he was able to show more of the considerable skill he had accumulated over the years training under his sensei's guidance. It could just be attributed to growth under the jonin leader he had been assigned, in addition it also made her look good meaning that her team would progress quicker and be able to go onto other even more interesting missions where he could learn more. He needed to know more knowledge was power.

"Good morning Naruto" Announced a voice Naruto had come to attribute to his jonin leader, Kurenai. So spinning on his heels to face her he spoke back to her.

"Good morning Jonin Yuhi." He stated to her slyly taking in her form, she was without a doubt a beautiful woman.

They began their training session as the other two arrived, Kurenai was more than impressed with the progress of Naruto, his strength was unreal he was no mere genin, the natural talent he showed was beyond what anyone had known in this village since the current anbu chief Itachi Uchiha, the boy was beyond what was taught in the academy he would benefit far more from a jonin tutor than being on a team, though she had no choice and his growth would be stunted from being on a team with two average shinobi when the boy was nearly as good as she was.

A sound thud was heard as Naruto had flipped Kiba onto his back and disabled Hinata with a kick to the head, the boy was impressive but he showed far too much brutality for her liking they were on a team together after all.

"Naruto I need to talk to you. Kiba, Hinata dismissed." Kurenai called the boy over, the blond boy for his part slowly approached Kurenai coming to stand in front of her, standing nearly a head taller than the woman he looked at her silently waiting for her to talk.

"Naruto, we are all on the same team there is no need to show such aggression against your fellow team mates." Kurenai stated to her student coldly.

"Very well" Naruto replied before walking away from the woman, it was getting late he needed to get back to his lab and see the results of his work, the partnership with Kabuto was proving to be quite valuable.

**Underground lab, after dark**

Naruto was just hanging up his cloak as he entered into the underground laboratory, the steady beeping of the monitors greeting him, gifts from Kabuto. Their partnership would work out well it seemed. He slowly approached the woman, running his gloved hand along her length as was custom for him each time he came to check the progress of his work he then slowly peeled open her recently operated on eye staring back at him was the darkened remains of the eye he had tried to transplant into the woman, failure he didn't like failure at all, he quickly drove a kunai into the abdomen of the woman he had attempted to experiment on and untied her lifting her corpse onto his back and taking it deeper into the sewer to be dumped, lowering the body into a stagnant pool alongside several other previous experiments the boy rose to his full height and walked out of the sewer intent to return home.

**Naruto's home**

Naruto arrived home quickly, angry that his experiments to regenerate a lost body part where continuing to fail him, he needed the eyes of the Uchiha bonded to himself so he could use the kekkei genki and not just the eye itself like Kakashi of the sharingan, but the full kekkei genki of the Uchiha and he would have it. Slowly as he drifted off to sleep he felt his consciousness pulled into his mindscape, it was time to train Naruto supposed as he spotted his sensei and made his way toward him.

"What will we be learning today Madara sensei?"

.

.

.

A/N once again reminding everyone that this is a very dark story, also I discontinued publishing on this site, but thanks to a friend that is helping me fight for the intellectual property of my stories I have decided to publish again, also my other stories where not removed by the website I removed them to protect my intellectual property, and as soon as we get everything worked out those stories will return as well. A very big thank you to Kairi Robin for their efforts to help with the issue of my plagiarized works


End file.
